


Mon monde est le tien désormais

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys Kissing, Casual, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, IronFrost - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Il est temps pour Loki de découvrir quelques traditions purement terrestres. Et Tony est bien décidé à l'aider.
Relationships: Loki & Tony Stark, Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 46
Kudos: 6





	1. Disney

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 16 - Disney
> 
> Et c'est parti pour un nouveau recueil (encore !), toujours pour le défi d'Almayen.

— C'est pour ça que tu m'as fait me lever au petit matin ? Pour regarder la télévision toute la journée ? 

Sa lassitude était sans bornes. L'aube se levait à peine derrière les larges baies vitrées du salon, éclairant la pièce d'un faible halo orangé, ses ombres transparentes valsant sur les murs, et, tandis que le dieu trainait des pieds, le génie, lui, s'activait déjà d'un bout à autre de leur appartement. Le canapé était recouvert de couvertures, d'oreillers, de coussins, d'une couette et de plaids tous plus moelleux les uns que les autres. Loki soupira théâtralement. 

— Et en plus, tu espères vraiment que je ne me rendorme pas au milieu de tout ça, ruchonna-t-il en s'installant malgré tout en plein cœur de cet océan de douceur. 

— Oui, mais pas pour regarder n'importe quoi, clama son amant.

Tony le rejoignit au même instant et lui présenta un plateau sur lequel trônait fièrement deux immenses tasses de chocolat chaud surmonté de chantilly ainsi que des petits pains au chocolat. Plongeant son nez dans la mousse blanche, Loki consentit à l'écouter jusqu'au bout avant d'émettre le moindre commentaire. 

— Aujourd'hui, on va regarder des **Disney**!

Au-dessus de sa tasse, un sourcil interrogateur se haussa.

— Des dessins-animés, expliqua rapidement le génie en s'emparant de la télécommande. 

— Je ne suis pas certain de mieux comprendre ton engouement. 

— Pour la plupart des gens, c'est une institution. On est nombreux à avoir grandis devant ces films. Et, continua-t-il plus bas, au moins, tu arrêteras de me ficher la honte quand tu ne comprends pas une référence. 

— Je te ferais dire que tu me fiches la honte aussi quand tu ne comprends pas mes références, se défendit le dieu, un trait de crème vanillée sur sa lèvre supérieure.

— Oui, mais la différence entre toi et moi, amour, c'est que _personne_ ne comprend tes références. À part ton frère. Mais du coup ça compte pas. 

Sur quoi, Tony ne laissa pas le temps au métamorphe de répondre et déposa un baiser sur sa bouche. 

— Tu as le goût de chocolat, remarqua Loki en se léchant les lèvres.

— C'est toi qui as le goût de chocolat, andouille. 

Le film se lança et les deux hommes se turent, soudain absorbés par l'écran. Derrière eux, l'aurore laissa sa place à un large soleil qui grimpa jusqu'à la cime des nuages avant de redescendre paisiblement. La soirée, puis la nuit tomba et aucun des deux n'avait bougé, sauf pour se réapprovisionner en friandises à grignoter. Les dessins-animés défilèrent jusqu'à très tard, jusqu'à ce que, sans s'en rendre compte, ils finissent par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, bercés par des musiques qu'ils ne manqueraient pas de chanter à tue-tête le lendemain matin. 

Le marathon dura quatre jours complets. 

Autant dire que, après cela, les références Disney fusèrent sous le toit des Avengers.


	2. Noël

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 17 - Je ne te crois pas

Le dieu de la malice discutait avec son frère lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette familière de son amant appuyée contre la fenêtre, à l'autre bout de la pièce, à l'écart. Le crépuscule faisait danser ses ombres de feu sur son visage, troublant le calme et l'immobilité que le génie affichait. Loki fronça les sourcils, peu habitué à le voir si en retrait, d'autant plus pour une telle occasion, d'autant plus alors qu'il y avait tous ses amis, les gens auxquels il tenait, et décida de le rejoindre. 

— Tout va comme tu veux ?

Les yeux bruns rencontrèrent aussitôt les siens et il fut soulagé de constater qu'ils étaient aussi rieurs qu'à l'accoutumée, que son petit sourire en coin était de la partie également. 

— J'admirais le coucher de soleil, expliqua Tony en avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

— J'avais peur que quelque chose te tracasse. 

Il pinça les lèvres, se retenant certainement de rire, et prit sa main dans la sienne, emmêla leurs doigts quelques secondes avant de la relâcher. Loki était attentif aux moindres de ses faits et gestes, comme s'il y avait quelque chose à comprendre, comme si, en l'observait suffisamment, il découvrirait un secret enfoui en profondeur. Le super-héros était beaucoup trop silencieux pour que cela ne soit pas inquiétant. Finalement, il lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

— Lève la tête. 

Le dieu obéit, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'œil suspicieux, et trouva, juste au-dessus de son nez, une branche de gui. Incrédule, il reporta son attention sur le génie, qui souriait toujours. 

— Nous sommes sous le gui, toi et moi.

— Je vois ça, Anthony. 

L'homme se redressa et vint se placer en face du métamorphe. Ce dernier ne saisissait plus rien à la situation. 

— Doooonc… ? 

— Donc tu es content ?

— Donc on s'embrasse ! s'exclama Tony, à la fois excité et agacé. 

— D'accord, mais pourquoi précisément maintenant ? demanda Loki, de plus en plus perdu.

— Parce que c'est la tradition. 

Il y eut un bref silence, durant lequel le magicien plissa les yeux, examinant le visage radieux de son vis-à-vis. 

— **Je ne te crois pas** , finit-il par clamer. Tu caches quelque chose.

— Oh ! c'est à moi que tu dis ça, monsieur le dieu du mensonge, feignit de s'indigner Iron Man.

— Justement, je me méfie, je sais de quoi je parle. 

— Très bien, dans ce cas, regarde là-bas, près de la cheminée. 

Du doigt il lui désignait ladite cheminée, agrémentée de ses traditionnelles chaussettes rouges, vertes et blanches. Il y avait une autre branche de gui accroché aux escaliers et sous laquelle se tenaient un certain Captain et son fidèle acolyte. Bucky paraissait tout aussi perdu que Loki, mais, lorsque Steve se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, il put distinguer, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, la tension dans ses muscles se détendre et s'évaporer. Ils se séparèrent et se sourirent, levant des yeux brillants sur la maigre branche innocente, inconsciente de tous les émois qu'elle provoquait. 

— Tu vois ? Convaincu, maintenant ?

— Je ne serai convaincu que lorsque tu m'auras embrassé. 

Et, après avoir levé les yeux au ciel de la manière la plus tragique qui soit, Tony s'exécuta, posant une main sur la nuque du dieu et l'attirant à lui. Leur baiser fut nettement moins chaste que celui de leurs amis, mais, tous les regards étant occupés ailleurs, personne n'assista à cet élan d'affection démesuré.

— Heureusement que je suis tombé avec toi, alors, murmura Loki, légèrement essoufflé. 

— Je n'aurais pas permis que tu te retrouves sous le gui avec quiconque que moi, affirma le génie avec une moue joueuse.

— Je te reconnais bien là.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour du métamorphe d'embrasser son amant. À l'horizon, le soleil s'était couché, disparaissant avec ses lueurs orangées, ne laissant derrière lui que ce gris pâle propres aux amours nocturnes. Les amants devinrent alors deux ombres sans visage, deux silhouettes se confondant l'une en l'autre, s'évanouissant peu à peu du monde terrestre pour en rejoindre un tout autre, où seule existait leur passion éternelle.


	3. Cuite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 18 - Agacement

Tony avait encore piqué une crise. 

Le dieu aurait été bien incapable de savoir pour quel motif cette fois-ci, il était toujours question de raisons obscures, qu'il ne comprenait qu'à moitié et, la plupart du temps, il se contentait de hocher la tête et d'émettre de vagues sons d'approbation lorsque le génie lui débitait, à un rythme qui frisait le surhumain, sa colère et son **agacement**. Ce jour-là ne faisait pas exception. Le super-héros était rentré, d'abord silencieux, _anormalement_ silencieux, _dangereusement_ silencieux, avant d'exploser dans une rage folle en insultant Dieu seul savait qui d'incapables et de demeurés et une dizaine d'autres noms d'oiseaux de ce genre. Loki avait tout juste trouvé l'occasion de déposer un rapide baiser sur le haut de sa tête avant que son amant ne s'éloigne et ne se mette à gesticuler dans tous les sens. 

— Tu sais ce que je vais faire ? lança-t-il soudain, à la fois pour le dieu et pour lui-même.

— Dis-moi.

— Je vais me prendre une cuite. Et tu vas m'accompagner !

— Et de quoi s'agit-il encore ? demanda Loki dans un soupir, peu convaincu d'avance.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Au lieu de cela, il observa Tony marcher furieusement jusqu'au bar et en revenir avec deux bouteilles pleines d'alcool fort, qu'il posa sur la table entre eux. Ses yeux, débordant de flammes, cherchèrent les siens et Loki ne put retenir un frisson de remonter le long de son dos. Il aimait et détestait ce regard, parce qu'il lui promettait en même temps beaucoup d'amusement, mais aussi beaucoup de dégâts par la suite. C'était ce regard qu'il lui adressait chaque fois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Une idée qui lui plaisait rarement d'ailleurs.

— Bois, ordonna-t-il d'une voix basse.

Avec un haussement d'épaules, Loki s'exécuta, ne voyant toujours pas où le génie voulait en venir. Tony l'imita. À peine eut-il reposé son verre vide qu'il fut aussitôt rempli.

— Encore. 

Ce manège se répéta pendant d'interminables minutes. Minutes durant lesquelles il vit le brasier sous les cils du super-héros se noyer au fur et à mesure que les litres d'alcool ingurgité augmentaient. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent, ses gestes devinrent maladroits, ses mains tenaient avec peine son verre. 

Et quand, finalement, Tony s'endormit sur la table, Loki se résigna à le porter jusqu'à leur lit. 

Il n'était pas tout à fait certain d'apprécier le concept de la cuite, si c'était seulement cela que ça voulait dire, mais, au moins, cela avait eu le mérite de calmer son amant. 

La lumière jaune de la fin de journée perçait encore à travers les rideaux, mais le dieu se coucha au côté du héros et s'endormit tout contre son dos, songeant à ce monde qui était le sien et qu'il ne cessait de découvrir jour après jour.


	4. Céréales

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 19 - Dieu/Déesse

— Tony ? appela le **dieu** depuis la cuisine. Tu es au courant que les placards sont vides et que, par conséquent, il n'y a rien à manger pour ce midi ?

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que Loki furetait partout à la recherche du moindre paquet de pâtes, de la moindre conserve qui trainerait. En vain. Tout était vide. Et c'était à la fois totalement ahurissant et parfaitement logique considérant le caractère du génie. Le pas tranquille, la démarche assurée, ce dernier pénétra justement à son tour dans la cuisine, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jogging. Rapidement, il se baissa et attrapa quelque chose dans le fond de l'armoire. 

— Il y a à manger.

Et, triomphant, l'homme de fer sortit un paquet de céréales à moitié entamé. Loki haussa un sourcil circonspect. 

— Je suis heureux de constater que notre petit-déjeuner de demain est assuré, mais pour aujourd'hui ? On se contente de boire de l'eau ? Du robinet, évidemment, puisqu'il ne reste même plus une bouteille non plus.

Tony fit claquer sa langue, comme si son vis-à-vis manquait le point essentiel de son raisonnement. Et, en quelque sorte, c'était le cas. 

— Non. C'est _ça_ notre repas de ce midi.

Son sourcil se haussa encore un peu plus tandis que sa bouche s'entrouvrait de stupeur et d'incompréhension. 

— Laisse-moi résumer, histoire que je sache si j'ai vraiment bien compris ou si je suis en train de complètement perdre la tête. Tu veux qu'on mange des céréales comme repas de midi ? Juste des céréales ?

— Ouep, acquiesça Tony en s'emparant de deux bols et en y versant lesdites céréales avant d'en tendre un au dieu, toujours aussi abasourdi par la situation. 

Il l'attrapa et suivit distraitement son amant jusqu'au salon. Ce dernier se laissa tomber sur le canapé.

— Pour un humain, tu es un être remarquable, déclara Loki.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire en coin au bord des lèvres.

— Merci, je trouve aussi.

— Ce n'était pas vraiment un compliment.

— Mais ça peut l'être, lui lança-t-il dans un clin d'œil.

Loki soupira et consentit à venir s'asseoir à côté du super-héros.

— Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne manques pas de confiance en toi.

— C'est ça d'être une célébrité, trésor.

Sur ces mots, il déposa un baiser sur la tempe du dieu et attaqua son repas. 

Loki commençait à avoir l'habitude des traditions terrestres étranges, mais celle-là méritait probablement la palme d'or.


	5. Crème glacée et larmes brûlantes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 20 - Peur
> 
> Dernier jour sur eux deux, ils vont me manquer (jusqu'à la prochaine fois ;) ).

Tony se réveilla en sursaut, n'ayant pas eu conscience de s'être endormi et agité d'un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il n'aurait su dire quoi ou pourquoi il avait cette sensation collée au corps, mais elle était là, coriace, glaciale sur sa nuque, et il ne pourrait s'en défaire sans en avoir eu le cœur net. Tournant la tête, il trouva l'autre côté du lit vide. Les draps étaient froids, presque intacts, comme si personne n'y avait dormi. L'appartement semblait plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence inquiétants de la nuit. Pourtant, sortant de la chambre, il aperçut un rai de lumière sous la porte de la salle de bains. 

Une vague de soulagement l'envahit en constatant que le dieu était assis sur le tapis, appuyé contre la baignoire, un pot de crème glacé sur les genoux. Sans un mot, il vint s'asseoir à son côté, épaule contre épaule. 

— Eh bien... on dirait que cette tradition-là, tu l'as découverte par toi-même. 

Un maigre sourire releva les coins des lèvres de Loki. Et ce sourire fit mal au super-héros. Parce qu'il n'avait justement rien d'un sourire. Il ressemblait à une grimace de souffrance sur ce visage blafard aux traits tirés, aux yeux rouges et cernés. Au regard incroyablement triste. 

Il aurait tout donné pour lui offrir un sourire, un vrai. Pour chasser les ombres sur son front. Les ombres dans son âme.

— J'ai vu ça à la télévision, l'autre jour, répondit le métamorphe d'une voix rauque. J'ai eu envie d'essayer. Ça marche plutôt bien, en réalité.

— Ouais, ça marche encore mieux avec du chocolat fondu par-dessus. Et de la chantilly. Et des bonbons.

Il eut un léger rire. Imité par Tony.

— Je vois que tu t'y connais. 

— Un peu.

Leur sourire s'estompèrent tous deux, leur nuque se courbèrent et le silence revint, aussi lourd que le monde sur leurs épaules. 

— Je n'arrive pas à oublier, avoua enfin Loki, ses mots mourant dans un sanglot tandis que tout son corps se brisait. J'ai **peur** de ce que je pourrais te faire, Tony. De ce que je pourrais _nous_ faire. Je n'ai jamais rien eu qui comptait vraiment dans ma vie. Et maintenant, je t'ai, toi, et je ne veux pas - je ne _peux_ pas - te perdre ou te faire du mal ou...

Le génie l'arrêta tout net en s'emparant de ses mains. Elles étaient gelées entre les siennes. Et tremblantes et moites et il les pressa plus fort, les ramena contre son cœur, les embrassa, les caressa. 

— Rien de tout cela ne va arriver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que je ne te laisserai pas faire. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Loki, tu m'entends ? À partir de maintenant tu vas m'avoir constamment sur le dos. 

— Comment tu peux seulement faire ça ? Comment tu peux m'accepter dans ta vie ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait, après tout... Bon sang, regarde-moi à travers tous mes péchés et voyons si tu es encore capable de dire que tu m'aimes ! 

Avec un calme olympien, Tony captura le regard noyé de larmes du dieu.

— Bien sûr que je t'aime. Tu crois que je serais assis là si ce n'était pas le cas ? Je t'aime, alors je vais aller me chercher un pot de glace aussi, un coussin parce que ce sol est beaucoup trop dur pour être acceptable, et on va rester ici autant que tu le voudras. 

— Et ensuite ?

— Ensuite, on fera exactement ce que tu auras envie qu'on fasse. On pourra même aller chercher un autre pot de glace si c'est nécessaire. 

À son tour, Loki attrapa les mains du génie et entremêla leurs doigts.

— Merci. Je ne pourrais jamais te rendre la pareille. Je ne pourrais jamais te donner le quart de l'amour que tu me donnes chaque jour.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tu es précisément en train de le faire.

Et, tandis qu'un _vrai_ sourire éclairait le visage du dieu, Tony se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres encore tremblantes. 


End file.
